


Oceanside

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladystuck art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifofDreams/pseuds/TheifofDreams">TheifofDreams</a>, who wanted mermaid Fef! 38D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceanside

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _Oh, if I could only coax you overboard,  
>  to leave these lolling shores,  
> to get you oceanside, oceanside, oceanside!_


End file.
